


Body Swap

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Swap, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Illustration inspired by MadManta's awesome bodyswap Rude/Reno fanfic Switcheroo
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switcheroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547696) by [MadManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta). 



> Based on this section:   
> “Well, now that that’s over with,” Reno huffs. He quickly removes his tie and unbuttons the shirt — just two, for now.
> 
> “Reno!” Rude hisses.
> 
> “I am not wearin’ a tie for no man. Not even you, sweet cheeks.”


End file.
